Sensaciones Agradables
by bambanegra
Summary: dos niños que llevados por sus impulsos y sus sentimientos terminan por marcar de manera significativa toda su vida, sin saber lo que hacían en su infancia sus acciones tienen grandes repercusiones en su adolescencia, ahora que han crecido deberán enfrentar todos los retos junto a sango/miroku y lin/ sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

-…inuyasha y kagome no son hermanos, sin embargo, el hecho de que hayan estado viviendo juntos desde hace 3 años ha creado un vínculo fraternal entre ellos – explicó la señora Higurashi, quien se encontraba sosteniendo una diplomática conversación con el señor Taisho, dueño de una de las empresas más grandes de la ciudad; la Sra. Higurashi perteneciente a una de las más ancestrales familias de la tradición política en el país –recuerde que ellos son solo niños…

-señorita Higurashi por favor le pido que no piense así… ¡no será que usted está dudando de la unión de nuestras familias!? – pregunto preocupado el Sr. taisho. Quien Interesado en el mundo de la política, había decidido que su segundo hijo contrajera matrimonio con la hija de la importante familia Higurashi.

-Señor Taisho, por favor entienda que estoy en total desacuerdo con este tipo de compromisos, me parece una abominación tomar decisiones sobre quien será el futuro esposo de mi hija cuando ella apenas tiene 11 años – respondió firme la madre – en cuanto para mi interés personal, es muy importante, ya son claras las razones, el poder consumar la unión de las familias. Sin embargo debemos esperar a que nuestros hijos sean lo suficientemente maduros como para tomar esa decisión, le recuerdo que esa fue la razón por la cual decidimos que kagome e inuyasha vivieran juntos desde tan temprana edad, esperando que naciera algún tipo afecto desde sus infantes mentes. Pero debo decirle con sinceridad, aquello solo ha logrado unir a dos pequeños como integrantes de una misma familia, dudo que puedan verse como un hombre y una mujer.

-mmm…entiendo lo que me quiere decir, pero tal vez podamos contribuir en algo para que aquello no siga sucediendo, no le parece? – Dijo comprensivamente el entusiasmado padre- estoy de acuerdo con que no debimos haberlos puesto a vivir juntos desde pequeños… pero podemos remediarlo de algún modo, tal vez yo podría hablar con inuyasha, el está en la edad donde empieza a volverse un hombrecito y es bueno que vaya entendiendo ciertas cosas…

-Señor taisho! Inuyasha es aun un niño, al igual que kagome, no es conveniente que les hable de temas que ellos no van a entender - suspiró ante la desalmada forma en que aquel padre quería disponer de los sentimientos de su hijo, ella no permitiría que eso pasara con Aome ¡eso no lo permitiría! - Sr. Taisho hemos cometido tantos errores si usted los viera ¡son como hermanos!

-tal vez entonces debamos…separarlos por un tiempo, hasta su adolescencia tal vez en esta etapa el amor florezca más fácilmente…-propuso el hombre.

- si deberíamos separarlos por ahora…- dijo la Sra. Higurashi quien se sentía mal por abusar de la inocencia de su hija, Aome ni siquiera había preguntado sobre el porqué inuyasha vive en la casa y por mucho que el señor Taisho tratara de forzar las cosas, para la Sra. Higurashi el amor era algo indispensable y espontaneo– señor Taisho, me parece una buena idea la que usted indica, presentaremos de nuevo a inuyasha y Aome dentro de 3 años, esta vez les diremos toda la verdad y escucharemos lo que ellos tienen que decir al respecto.

-Si…si..claro – dijo nervioso el señor Taisho teniendo un mal presentimiento acerca de ello…

_._._._

- ¿Aome, a donde fue tu madre? – pregunto desde la puerta de la habitación el niño de 12 años llamado inuyasha quien hacía 3 años vivía en la casa Higurashi.

- Tenía algo importante que hablar con tu padre, eso fue lo que dijo antes de irse de casa – respondió kagome con una voz perezosa y cansada debido a que había estado haciendo los deberes escolares – …que mala suerte… – dijo entre bostezos – justo hoy había prometido llevarnos al parque central.

Inuyasha entro a la habitación observo a la chica ocupada en su escritorio con los libros de la escuela y se sentó en la cama.

- Con mi padre dices!? Porque no me llevo? Hace mucho no lo veo – a inuyasha también se le notaba aburrido y algo inquieto.

- Inuyasha! Debes entender que los adultos tienen asuntos importantes, no pueden estar pendientes de nosotros todo el tiempo – dijo Aome dejando los libros a un lado para prestar atención al visitante.

- …mmm…si tu lo dices – dijo inuyasha dándole la razón.

Los dos chicos miraron hacia el techo por algunos minutos… después Inuyasha menciono:

- Aome… - vacilo un poco – ¿quieres ir al sótano? – pregunto Inuyasha tratando de mirar hacia otro lado.

- …no lo sé…- dijo la niña algo nerviosa, sintiéndose tentada por la propuesta – creo que es mejor que siga haciendo mis deberes, ya casi termino.

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunta inuyasha, tratando de convencerla.

Aome nunca fue buena para decir mentiras u ocultar secretos su conciencia era muy fuerte y terminaba por delatarla, por eso evitaba a toda costa aquellas situaciones que podían involucrarla en problemas incómodos sin embargo este es el momento en que no sabe cómo llego a involucrarse con inuyasha en algunas situaciones que le eran muy difíciles de mencionar.

-inuyasha ¿has pensado en que aquello podría estar mal?- dijo la niña.

- de que hablas? –

-de lo que hacemos…ya sabes…en el sótano.-explico la niña difícilmente

-mal, porque lo dices? – pregunto inuyasha extrañado

- dime una cosa, se lo has contado a alguien? – pregunto Aome tratanto de verificar su teoría.

- creo que no, tu lo has hecho? – dijo incrédulo

- yo tampoco, eso quiere decir que estamos ocultando algo y cuando las personas ocultan cosas, es porque han hecho algo malo – explico Aome.

-ah! Aome que tratas de hacer!? – dijo el chico confundido – esta vez creo que estas equivocada! – dijo el chico sin entender ya que para el aquello no le parecía algo malo…todo lo contrario…

- quieres que te lo pruebe!? – retó al chico

-como podrías hacerlo?-

-pues mira, mi madre no está en casa… estamos solos –dijo acercándose al lugar donde estaba inuyasha –

- eso… ya lo… había… notado… – balbuceo inuyasha. Algo nervioso al notar la forma en que Aome empezaba a acercarse a sus oídos.

- _entonces no necesitamos ir al sótano…podemos quedarnos aquí o ir a donde queramos…porque lo que hacemos cuando esta mi madre es ocultarnos- _dijo Aome empezandoa juntar sus labios con la piel de inuyasha.

- Aome…que…me...quieres decir…- dijo el chico sintiendo como los labios de Aome rosaban su cuello y sus oídos provocándole unas cosquillas muy agradables.

Inuyasha tomo la mano de apoyo de la niña haciendo que esta cayera recostada sobre la cama, se acerco un poco a su cara y empezó a rozar sus labios en la mejilla de la chica mientras su mano sujetaba su cintura.

-Lo ves …inuyasha…es algo...que …no deberíamos …hacer- dijo la chica empezando a perder la concentración ya que inuyasha movió su mano hacia su abdomen empezando a acariciarlo.

-tengo algo nuevo que mostrarte! – dijo el chico aproximándose con sus labios a los de la chica.

-?-

No paso mucho tiempo para que los labios de inuyasha empezaran a acariciar los de ella, saco un poco su lengua y saboreo sus labios introduciéndose suavemente. Kagome sintió aquello como una corriente eléctrica en su abdomen, su corazón empezó a acelerar…inuyasha seguía haciendo movimientos suaves en sus labios mientras su mano sujetaba su cintura fuertemente.

Inuyasha disfrutaba inmensamente la sensación que le provocaba besar los labios de la chica, sabia cual era el significado de aquella acción pero no estaba muy seguro de entenderlo lo único de lo cual estaba seguro era que cuando miroku, su amigo del colegio le había contado sobre lo que era besar a una chica de inmediato pensó en Aome y aunque le había sido muy difícil tomar la decisión de hacerlo ahora los dos se estaban besando…y de qué manera.

Sin embargo Inuyasha se preguntaba algo ¿sabría Aome lo que él? ¿Sabría que la estaba besando? Sin poder pensar muy bien debido a las fuertes emociones que sentía trató de preguntarle.

-aome…te gusta? - dijo el chico separándose un poco.

-si…- dijo la chica con una voz anestesiada que no quería detenerse. Aome no lograba controlarse ante las sensaciones que le provocaba el contacto con inuyasha, desde que un día en aquel sótano de la casa habían descubierto cuan divertido podía llegar a ser el contacto de sus manos con ciertas partes del cuerpo kagome e inuyasha aprovechaban cada oportunidad aunque después de lo sucedido tuvieran un fuerte sentimiento de vergüenza. Sin embargo aquello que inuyasha hacia ahora era diferente el unir sus labios y su lengua era algo nuevo y delicioso, no sabía inuyasha de donde había aprendido aquello pero el siempre la sorprendía.

Los dos se sintieron anestesiados, continuaron así durante mucho tiempo, Aome empezó a sentir como las manos de inuyasha se metían dentro de su blusa y acariciaban su vientre, como varias veces antes lo hacía para acariciar más su piel. Aome quiso imitarlo entrometiendo sus manos en la camisa, sin embargo aquello causo más emoción de lo que debía en el cuerpo de inuyasha que empezaba a reaccionar ante las caricias combinadas con aquel beso.

De pronto una voz se elevo desde la sala

-chicos ya llegue, tengo una sorpresa para inuyasha…!- grito la madre de Aome quien acababa de llegar.

Los dos se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron, Aome acomodo su blusa y en cuestión de segundos estaba parada en la puerta, sin embargo observo como inuyasha seguía sentado.

-inu debemos ir – dijo Aome

- no puedo hacerlo… – dijo con timidez inuyasha

Aome recordó aquel pequeño problema que solía ocurrirle a inuyasha debajo de sus pantalones, ella ya había pensado en que aquello los delataría algún día ya que aquella parte del cuerpo de inuyasha solo era notoria cuando se encontraban precisamente en aquellos momentos en el sótano y hoy en su habitación.

-ve tú, dile que fui al baño- dijo inuyasha escondiéndose debajo de la cama

-_chicos donde están…_

-ve! Rápido!- susurro el chico

-si!- asintió con la cabeza.

Pronto llego al corredor de la sala, saludo a su madre y observo la figura masculina al lado de ella, lo reconocía perfectamente era el padre de inuyasha.

-hola mama, señor taisho bienvenido – dijo atentamente Aome

-hola linda Aome, y donde esta inuyasha? su padre ha venido a visitarlo – pregunto la madre

- inu...Inuyasha... Entro al baño, no demora- sonrió nerviosa Aome

La madre noto el extraño tono, pero no presto mucha atención.

-señor taisho tome asiento, quiere algo de beber- dijo la Sra. Higurashi.

-muchas gracias, tan solo me gustaría algo de agua, tengo mucha sed- dijo el señor

-con mucho gusto, kagome por favor tráele un vaso de agua al señor taisho-

-sí, enseguida –

Kagome se marcho por el pedido, mientras su madre tomó asiento frente al visitante.

-me sorprende que no tenga servidumbre Srta. higurashi – exclamó el Sr. Taisho

-desde que mi esposo murió envenenado, desconfió mucho de cualquier tipo de sirviente- explicó

La Sra. Higurashi y su hija habían estado solas desde la muerte del padre y esposo que las abandono a causa de una trágica muerte, un misterioso envenenamiento que lleva siendo ignorado por las autoridades más de 6 años.

-lo siento mucho- dijo con un tono de voz honorable

-no se preocupe, fue hace mucho- respondió la madre.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha se acerca a la sala encontrándose con la sorpresa antes mencionada.

-padre!- dijo inuyasha corriendo a sus brazos

-hijo! Pero mira que grande y fornido estas! Al parecer la Srta. Higurashi te ha alimentado muy bien – dijo abrazando al chico.

-padre! Porque no habías venido?- pregunto inuyasha

-he querido hacerlo, pero tengo muchas ocupaciones, espero que hayas recibido mis regalos- dijo el contento padre.

-si, muchas gracias –dijo sentándose al lado.

Aome llegó con la bebida para el señor entregándosela en sus manos.

-muchas gracias pequeña- dijo el hombre

-inuyasha – prosiguió- he venido a darte esplendidas noticias-

-de que se trata? - pregunto entusiasmado el chico

-volverás a vivir con tu familia, seshomaru y yo te hemos extrañado mucho- dijo el padre.

Inuyasha sintió como una piedra caía en su estomago desgarrándole las entrañas, es cierto que extrañaba a su padre, pero su vida en aquella casa era un agradable sueño que no pensó que abandonaría tan pronto, la madre de Aome era una mujer muy cariñosa y pendiente, siempre los llevaba a pasear a diferentes lugares y jugaba con ellos, preparaba una comida deliciosa y realizaba recetas únicas de postres magníficos los sábados y domingos, les ayudaba con las tareas en los días de escuela haciendo que los temas de matemáticas fueran pan comido; en cambio su hogar era una constante lucha con su hermano seshomaru, la casa estaba ocupada por un millón de sirvientes extraños que se paseaban por las habitaciones y les daban ordenes mandados por su padre mientras el pasaba todo el día ocupado en su estudio o en viajes por algún asunto de trabajo; sin embargo lo que en verdad le llenaba de desespero era Aome, apuesto que su padre no podía ni imaginarse que en lo único que pensaba día y noche hace tres años era en ella y en aquellos maravillosos momentos que pasaban juntos, no quería irse, definitivamente no quería hacerlo!

-pero...Padre estas seguro?...digo yo también estoy muy ansioso por volver, sin embargo tu me habías contado sobre algunos planes que tenias con migo, sobre el estudio en el instituto de esta ciudad.

-haa si claro!, los planes de estudio!- el padre recordó aquella falsa explicación que le dio a su hijo sobre él porque se iba a vivir a otra ciudad.-_ahora será más difícil decirle la verdad –_pensó el padre

-si eso papa! He mejorado mis calificaciones, tal vez deberíamos esperar un poco mas- dijo con entusiasmo inuyasha.

-no te preocupes hijo los planes siguen en marcha, solo se detendrán por ahora, dentro de unos años continuaremos- dijo el padre notando la mirada enfurecida de la madre de Aome a quien nunca le gusto esa cruel mentira que se le dijo a inuyasha.

– señor taisho, el año escolar de los chicos termina en un mes, porque no esperamos a que terminen el colegio para que así inuyasha empiece un nuevo grado en la otra institución- propuso la madre de kagome notando la cara entristecida de su hija en el momento en que el señor taisho comunico la noticia.

-me parece razonable, qué opinas hijo? deseas eso o quieres volver a casa hoy mismo?-

-No! …te preocupes por mi padre, yo esperare pacientemente –dijo inuyasha tratando de disimular sus intenciones – es lo mejor- añadió

-muy bien, entonces así será.- dijo el señor poniendose de pie -debo regresar a realizar muchas diligencias y preparar el regreso de mi hijo- dijo mirándolo tiernamente.

-chicos despidance del señor taisho- dijo la Sra. higurashi.

inuyasha y aome se despiden del padre de inuyasha y regresan al cuarto en total desconcierto, mientras tanto la madre de aome acompaña a su invitado a la puerta, y antes de irse él menciona

-sabes q hago esto, porque necesito tu apoyo oficial naomi, sin ti mi lucha esta vencida-

-eres un hombre de bien inuno taisho, esa es una fuerza que debemos aprovechar y todo fluirá.- repone Naomi, Inuno Taisho asiente y se aleja del hogar con un paso firme y constante hasta su coche. se despide a lo lejos y se marcha.

Durante la cena hubo un silencio casi sepulcral en la mesa, aome e inuyasha se notaban bastante abatidos y la madre de aome pudo notarlo de inmediato

-mis chicos- dijo la sra. higurashi- entiendo q los lazos de amistad que han formado durante estos años son muy fuertes, pero creanme que estaran felices de volverse a ver en el futuro - dijo mientras recogia de la mesa el último plato vacío.

Aome e inuyasha poco entendieron su mensaje pero asintieron con sus cabezas en símbolo de aceptación, la madre dejo que los chicos se entretuvieran mientras ella hacia las camas de cada uno.

La Sra. Higurashi odiaba la responsabilidad que caía sobre su pequeña hija, ella sabía que cuando su Aome creciera tendría que explicarle todo lo que había sucedido en estos años, el porqué de la muerte de su padre, el por qué nunca podía visitar a su abuelo ni a la familia, y el por qué debían vivir aisladas de toda civilización para poder sobrevivir ante aquella era de crueldad, era una situación muy delicada cuyas decisiones afectarían la vida de muchos. Sabía que su hija debía sacrificarse, debía casarse con el hijo del señor Taisho y hacer lo que fuese necesario en la lucha que se aproximaba, hubiese querido que su hija tuviera una vida normal o simplemente una vida que ella pudiera elegir.

- Adelante pasen a sus respectivos cuartos - dijo la madre de Aome acompañándolos a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Sensaciones Agradables

parte 2

La institución en la se encontraban Inuyasha y Aome se dividía en 2 escuelas una femenina y una masculina, reconocida a nivel nacional por la rectitud y disciplina que infundía en los jóvenes bachilleres, era una de las escuelas más conservadoras y de mejor nivel académico. Debido a su aislada posición geográfica funcionaba como internado cuyo cupo tenía un límite de 50 estudiantes por escuela, las admisiones carecían de cualquier posibilidad de beca, el estudiante debía pagar una costosa colegiatura más toda su manutención; aun así pocas veces quedaba alguna vacante.

La madre de Aome egresada de la institución y accionista retirada de la misma jamás estuvo de acuerdo con que su hija estudiara también en aquel lugar, al menos mientras ella no pudiese intervenir en las políticas educativas que regían la castrante institución, sin embargo tras los constantes ataques a su familia y la muerte de su esposo tuvo que retirarse de toda acción política con el fin de proteger a su hija, el colegio por su carácter tradicional pero privado era la única institución en todo el país que no representaba un peligro, debido a su aprobación e independencia social. Decidió que se trasladarían a un poblado cerca de la institución así ella no tendría que vivir en el internado escolar pero podría asistir a las clases como una alumna normal.

Aome siempre fue una niña muy reservada pero muy contestaría, sus buenas calificaciones no fueron suficientes para agradar a los directivos de la institución; le gustaba que le dieran explicaciones sobre el funcionamiento de las cosas y siempre debía hallar un sentido para cumplir una regla, esto empezó a causar interferencias con el sistema educativo, estuvo a punto de ser expulsada aunque sin ningún motivo, simplemente por su actitud indómita; la madre de Aome estuvo a poco de decidir educarla ella misma a través de un tutor o tal vez irse del país y abandonar por completo su causa política. Justo cuando esos planes se encontraban en marcha conoce por causas del destino al señor Taisho hombre emprendedor y de grandes aspiraciones, quien sin ningún vínculo gubernamental, pudo darse cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo en los altos mandos; con sus esperanzadoras ideas de libertad y un grueso tratado construido en más de 3 años en donde se llevaba a cabo un plan aparentemente fulminante para los problemas que enfrentaba el país, Higurashi vio en él una señal divina y decidió aliarse de tal manera que ante la sociedad fuesen una misma casta.

Llegaron a la conclusión de que no estaría bien visto si ellos fuesen quienes contrajeran matrimonió, afectaría demasiado la opinión pública y la moral religiosa no dejaría que ante la sociedad fueran entes de fiar. Por eso comprometieron a sus hijos menores y mientras crecían habría suficiente tiempo para ejecutar las primeras líneas de una extensa planeación secretamente contruida.

Cuando Inuyasha llego a vivir a la casa de los Higurashi como se había acordado, el espíritu inquieto de Aome encontró una distracción que hizo que dejara de actuar tan impaciente ante los organismos de su escuela. La madre de Aome estuvo feliz al ver que la compañía de Inuyasha hacía de Aome una niña más alegre y que no se preocupase tanto por las irrazonables reglas de su escuela. Mientras Inuyasha el chico hiperactivo, revoltoso y de bajas calificaciones actuaba cada vez más apacible y tranquilo ante la compañía de la chica, el equilibro parecía reinar y la felicidad durante aquellos 3 años había llenado los corazones de los tres.

1 mes despues

-Miroku- menciono un muchacho de cabellos blancos sentado junto a su compañero en algún lugar cerca de la escuela masculina.

- dime Inuyasha- responde su amigo

- por qué crees que nos separan de las chicas, y nos ponen en dos lados distintos de la escuela – pregunta Inuyasha.

- mi padre dice que las chicas no dejan que los chicos se concentren en cosas importantes como el estudio o el trabajo- dice Miroku

-eso no es verdad, desde que vivo con la Sra. Higurashi y Aome he mejorado mis calificaciones, ella son muy inteligentes, es más productivo que vivir con mi hermano y mi ocupado padre- repuso Inuyasha.

-si tienes razón, pero tal vez mi padre se refería a esa otra cosa que sucede entre los chicos y las chicas, tu sabes! Cuando se enamoran…..ummmm que interesante seria… – dijo Miroku cerrando los ojos y tratando de imaginarlo –

Inuyasha se quedó prensado en la primera frase que menciono Miroku, tal vez su padre ya sabía que él se había enamorado de Aome y por temor a que desmejore en el estudio se lo llevaba. Inuyasha entro en desesperación nuevamente.

- _No puede ser! Claro debe ser eso! Mi padre tal vez piensa que Aome es una distracción, tal vez intuye lo que siento por ella; debo hacerle creer a mi padre que veo Aome como a una hermana o un familiar, que jamás me enamoraría de ella y así tal vez me deje permanecer aquí…si puedo demostrarle que no es una distracción…_

-Inuyasha? Hey! Despierta! – exclamo el compañero a su lado.

-Miroku! Qué horas son? Debo llegar a casa, debo hablar con la Sra. Higurashi, debo explicarle! – dice Inuyasha agitado.

-quieres evitar tu partida? que es lo que te desespera tanto inuyasha? – pregunta Miroku

- nada!.. es solo que me gusta como vivo aca –

- No creas que no lo he notado después de todas las preguntas que haces sobre las chicas y los chicos – dijo Miroku mirando fijamente a inuyasha.

-miroku…no puedo decírtelo-

-no hace falta..- dijo retirándose – se lo que sucede, cuando entres al siguiente curso sabrás de primera mano todo lo que yo sé y te sorprende que sepa, te digo amigo en este mundo es mejor que no hables acerca de ello –

-a que te refieres!-

-me refiere a lo que sientes por tu compañera Aome, no me has querido hablar sobre eso, pero ten cuidado, dentro de poco sabrás lo que significa y no esperes algo bueno-

-dices lo mismo que ella, sé que no tienen razón! lo sé! Puedo sentirlo!

Miroku lo mira con una sonrisa

-solo no hagas estupideces y mantenlo en secreto.

-mi…ro..ku –

-adiós amigo, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar- dice Miroku con una sonrisa.

-gracias…miroku…hasta pronto-

-adios.

Mientras tanto en la casa Higurashi.

- hija, donde esta inuyasha? – pregunto la madre de aome entrando al cuarto de su hija.

-dijo que quería despedirse de su amigo Miroku, están cerca de la escuela – dijo Aome con desanimo.

La madre de Aome nota la actitud de su hija

-inuyasha, esta algo distante no es cierto?- pregunta la madre

-eso creo- responde aome

-debes dejarlo que se adapte es un nuevo cambio el que le espera, al regresar con su padre- dice la madre- sé que lo vas a extrañar, y yo también, debemos dejar que parta por ahora, pronto lo volveremos a ver, las cosas estarán muy bien.

- si madre, te creo – dijo la niña confiando en su madre como siempre lo ha hecho.

- hija, debo salir a realizar unas diligencias a la ciudad con urgencia, no puedo esperar más tiempo a Inuyasha, espéralo tú, estaré de vuelta en la noche. Pórtate bien- dice la madre despidiéndose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-si madre –

Varios minutos depsues….

-hola! Ya llegue, siento la tardanza! Sra. Higurashi debo hablar con Ud.– dijo Inuyasha buscando a la madre de aome por la casa.

Inuyasha se pasea por los cuarto buscando desesperado, hasta que se topa con el cuarto de Aome, quien se encuentra dormida en su cama.

-aome…- Inuyasha entra al cuarto despacio, lentamente se sienta en la cama y la observa dormir, con su cuerpo tendido sobre las cobijas y su respiración elevando su pecho en ritmos constantes, empezó a recordar todas y cada una de las veces que tuvo la oportunidad de tocar, besar y disfrutar de esa suave piel blanca que le lleno de fuertes y placidas emociones; nunca en su vida hoyo hablar sobre un sentimiento parecido.

Inuyasha puso sus manos sobre el cuello de Aome y observo como en el rostro de la niña aun dormida se dibujaba una sonrisa – _acaso estas soñando? – _se preguntó el pequeño acariciándola – Aome….debo confesarte algo…. te veo en todos mis sueños desde que llegue a este lugar, puedo sentir mis manos sobre tu piel y ver como tu cuerpo se estremece mientras tienes esa expresión llena de satisfacción en tu rostro…-cerro sus ojos con anhelo- no sé por qué nos pasa esto … pero mi más grande deseo en este momento es experimentar esa sensación una vez más, tal como sucede en mis sueños en donde no hay nadie más que nosotros, en donde no tememos lo que pueda suceder, en donde no hay vergüenzas ni cuestiones… solo nosotros…


	3. Chapter 3

**holaa! por favor disculpen la extrema tardanza! tuve que esperar a vacaciones para poder continuar, pero ya tengo adelantado bastante de esta historia asi que continuare mas seguidamente durante este mes!**

**muchas gracias a los reviews de Aidee Gv y Guest, agradezco mucho su buena energia. :)**

**esta vez subiré 2 capítulos, espero que les guste! **

Capítulo 3

- Que hora será? Ya es bastante tarde – dijo la señora Higurashi observando la hora en su relog 9:00pm, sus diligencias la habían demorado más de lo que esperaba.

Muchas complicaciones se habían presentado al tratar de organizar el viaje de Inuyasha, que ahora debía regresar a vivir a casa de su padre.

- Ya llegue! – dijo la madre de Aome desde la puerta principal – al entrar noto la casa en silencio - niños?...

La madre de Aome caminó hasta el cuarto de su hija, vio la puerta entre abierta y pudo observar a Inuyasha y a Aome durmiendo plácidamente uno junto al otro, el brazo de Inuyasha acobijaba los hombros de Aome de forma muy tierna, en ese momento supo que aquel sentimiento que albergaba en los pequeños corazones eran de suma tristeza, al tener que ver sus vidas separadas por asuntos que no lograban comprender, el sentimiento de culpa le inundo nuevamente y decidió dejarlos dormir juntos al ser la última noche que podrían compartir, en la mañana, Inuyasha partiría.

- Descansen…mañana será un día muy pesado- menciono despacio volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

La madre se dirigió a su cuarto, había tenido un día agotador Y en la mañana debía levantarse temprano para recibir al señor Taisho, quien estaría aquí en la madrugada…

_-* Horas después *-_

La pequeña niña de cabellos negros abría con dificultad sus ojos, se encontraba desubicada por el largo sueño que había tenido, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y los recuerdos de un sueño muy agradable aún estaban impregnados en su mente.

- _Cuanto tiempo ha pasado…?_ – medito en su mente– de pronto sintió un peso sobre sus hombros, alzo su rostro y ahí encontró el angelical rostro de Inuyasha aun dormido.

- _¡!_ ...- aome reacciono muy sorprendida al verlo tan cerca y durmiendo a su lado. -_Los sueños no estaban muy lejos de la realidad _– se dijo así misma.

Inuyasha ante los movimientos de la chica también empezó a abrir sus ojos..

- Aome! Yo..! Lo siento mucho…- dijo volteando su mirada, al recordar que le había irrumpido en su cama al encontrarse ella aun dormida – solo quería acompañarte..-menciono en vos baja notando el silencio del ambiente.

- Descuida… Está bien…- dijo la chica en el mismo tono..- pero ya es muy tarde! Mama debe haber venido…

- Creo que la escuche entrar al cuarto, pero estaba muy adormecido, al parecer solo nos dejó durmiendo juntos…-dijo inuyasha

- Entiendo- dijo observando fijamente los brillante ojos del chico -…inu…yasha…tal vez deberías ir a tu cuarto…

- No!...por favor déjame quedarme a tu lado! – dijo suplicante el niño

- Heee..! – la chica se sonrojo nuevamente –

De pronto Inuyasha recordó como la chica había estado soñando con él, ya que menciono su nombre varias veces mientras dormía.

- Puedo preguntarte algo? – menciona Inuyasha

- Dime..

- Que estabas soñando..?-

De repente la cara de la niña pone una expresión de gran sorpresa y el tono rosado de sus mejillas parece volverse más notorio.

- …mencionabas mi nombre…- dijo Inuyasha sin reparos

- Yo…estaba soñando…bueno…si estaba soñando contigo-

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de volver a preguntar pero la chica prosiguió…

- Estabas aquí a mi lado…como ahora…tal vez no estaba soñando…solo recordaba aquellos momentos en donde me acariciabas y…-

Esta vez fue Inuyasha quien se sonrojo, pero una parte de él se sentía muy feliz de que ella le confesara aquello.

- Yo…no estoy segura de lo que estábamos haciendo en mi sueño…-

De repente el chico salto frente a ella y acerco sus labios hasta estar muy cerca, aome reconoció aquel gesto, pero esta vez sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba distinto, aquella escena se asemejaba mucho a aquel agradable sueño lleno de sensaciones que le hacían sentir deseos incontrolables por tocar y ser tocada por inuyasha.

En aquellos momentos su piel se convertía en su mayor debilidad y anhelo, pero lo que más le llenaba era saber que Inuyasha se sentía igual que ella.

Inuyasha, el niño al que su interior ardía por el contacto de ella, no sabía qué hacer ante aquel sentimiento tan insistente en su interior. Lo único que deseaba era poder sentirla de nuevo, apenas ahora, se daba cuenta que lo único que quería, era vivir una vez más al límite de sus emociones por ella, no estaba seguro de como pasarían los días sin la compañía de su anhelada Aome, pero en su mente corría la leve esperanza que tal vez el tiempo le diera por detenerse para siempre justo en esta calida noche.

-que haces inu…-dijo una Aome que trataba de contener las enormes emociones que le producia aquel niño, sin embargo inuyasha sin decir nada fue acercándose cada vez más hasta juntar sus labios en un beso, un beso que despertó en aquellos pequeños un delirio de deseo que se hizo sentir hasta las mas profundas y recondidas áreas de su ser.

Flash back….

3 años antes

-mama, dime a quien esperamos con tanta ceremonia…? –

dijo una aburrida niña de 8 años, de cabellos negros y una suave piel blanca de rostro angelical quien se encontraba sentada junto a su madre en el sala, las dos vestidas formalmente. ya llevaban buen tiempo esperando...

-mi niña, hoy es un dia muy importante conoceras a un nuevo amigo, con el cual espero que te lleves muy bien – dijo la madre de Aome

aome no comprendia bien la situación, no sabia el porque habria que hacer tanto alboroto por un nuevo inquilino, la situacion le llenaba de aburrimiento, pues su naturaleza rebelde rechazaba cuestiones tan exageradamente cordiales.

-ya están aquí -dijo la madre de aome al escuchar movimiento a las afueras de la casa, acto seguido abrio las puertas de la entrada y ahi se encontraba, un hombre alto y bien parecido, aunque ya con algunos años encima, detrás de él se encontraba un refugiado niño, que a juzgar por su aspecto se trataba de su hijo.

- señor taisho! sean bienvenidos -

-señorita higurashi! es un honor, me complace que este maravilloso dia al fin se lleve a cabo - dijo con entusiasmo el señor.

- porfavor pasen, les tenemos preparado una cena de bienvenida - dijo la madre de aome sonriente

seguido a esto las 4 personas pasaron al comedor, el niño sin mencionar palabra alguna.

El señor Taisho aclaro su garganta y acto seguido pronuncio- quiero presentarme formalmente ante su familia Sra. Higurashi – dijo el señor mirando a la pequeña- mi nombre es inu no Taisho y este es mi hijo menor inuyasha, con 10 años de edad es un niño bondadoso, espero les proporcione una agradable compañía, a las dos.

-mucho gusto Inuyasha, es un gran placer para nosotras - menciono la madre

Aome ya llevaba tiempo embelesada observando al bien parecido muchacho y a su padre…

-_que clase de color de cabello es ese?-_ pensaba asombrada para sus adentros de pronto noto la mirada de su madre a la espero de alguna respuesta a las palabras dichas por los invitados.

-es un placer señor Taisho e Inuyasha, mi nombre es Aome y con mucho gusto les doy la bienvenida a nuestra familia – dijo cordialmente la confundida niña.

La conversación prosiguió a cargo de los adultos mientras los niños de vez en cuando cruzaban miradas de curiosidad. Al final del día, el padre se marchó dejando a cargo de la familia Higurashi a su hijo Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, permíteme mostrarte tu dormitorio – dijo la madre de Aome guiándolo hacia adentro de la casa – me imagino que has tenido un agotador viaje, aquí podrás descansar lo que queda de la tarde, Aome encárgate de las atenciones que requiera Inuyasha de acuerdo? Estaré en mi habitación..-dijo refiriéndose a la niña que se encontraba en el pasillo.

-Si madre- contesto la niña

De esta manera Inuyasha y Aome se quedaron solos…de pronto la niña se acercó sigilosamente al pequeño y este se sintió algo intimidado.

-que…que te ocurre…niña? …-dijo Inuyasha con algo de nervios ante el repentino acercamiento de la chica..

De pronto Aome toma en sus manos un mechón de cabello del niño

-por qué tu cabello es de este color tan extraño?– dijo la niña observando el mechón de cabello en sus manos, sin embargo noto el nerviosismo del niño –hoo lo siento Inuyasha! no quiero incomodarte…dime necesitas algo?-

El chico la miraba con precaución – _que niña tan bonita…pero que atrevida es!...acaso fue mi cabello lo que estuvo observando durante la cena? Que mala suerte! Ahora tendría que aguantarse a esa niña mortificándolo por su extraña apariencia como los demás niños…-_pensó el chico cambiando su rostro a uno más hostil- _no dejare que esto suceda nuevamente, si esta chica quiere fastidiarme y rechazarme como los demás, no se lo permitiré, ya vera que será ella la que no me soportara…_

_.-_escúchame niñi…- Inuyasha estaba a punto de lanzarle una advertencia pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar la frase.

-es muy lindo….-dice Aome observándolo curiosa- apuesto que es la combinación de tu cabello y tus dorados ojos los que te hacen lucir tan bien, eres muy apuesto Inuyasha – dijo la chica dedicándole una sonrisa-

-_queee! Esta niña le estaba llamando apuesto…nunca había visto a otra niña comportarse de esa manera, acaso lo estaba halagando, que clase de niña podía ser tan abierta con sus pensamientos? Que debería decirle….estoy tan nervioso…- _

-oye…que estás diciendo…-dijo el nuevamente tímido Inuyasha-

-pues te digo la verdad, al parecer eres un niño muy apuesto para tu edad, pero anda, dime como es que tienes ese color tan extraño, nunca había visto algo así- menciona una amable Aome

- pues se trata de algo de familia, simplemente todos somos así en mi familia – dijo el sorprendido Inuyasha – de verdad piensas que es algo bueno? –

-por supuesto! Acaso no te lo habían dicho? – dijo Aome extrañada

-los chicos de mi anterior escuela les desagrado por mi extraña apariencia – menciona el chico

-tal vez solo te envidian! Eso debe ser…- dijo con una mirada desafiante

El niño sonrió ante la actitud de aquella niña, es la primera vez que alguien de su misma edad le trataba tan bien y le hacía sentir valioso.

- Gracias…por lo que dices – menciona amable Inuyasha

- no tienes que agradecer, Inuyasha mañana me contaras por qué tu familia tiene esas características…por ahora será mejor que deje que descanses – dice la chica dedicándole una sonrisa y saliendo de la habitación – buenas noches!

El pequeño niño observo salir a la chica de su habitación, de alguna manera aquel lugar había empezado a transmitirle cierta tranquilidad y confort, pero en especial estaba seguro que disfrutaría de la compañía de aquella dulce e inquieta niñita.

Fin flash back…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Mientras Inuyasha recordaba aquellas dulces palabras que le había dedicado Aome al momento de su llegada, se sentía cada vez más deseoso de profundizar ese pequeño beso, apenas hacia poco le había besado por primera vez, apenas y comprendía por completo lo que significaba aquel beso, sin embargo Inuyasha estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por esa pequeña niña, que desde un principio había sabido como incrustarse en su mente hasta ser lo único que le preocupase en su vida.

Inuyasha abrió sus labios y trato de introducir lentamente su lengua para saborear aún más ese dulzor que le embriagaba de una manera fascinante, de pronto pudo escuchar como imperceptibles sonidos salían de la boca de la chica, empezaba a perderse en aquel sentimiento, el deseo que crecía en él se hacía insaciable, pero no quería que Aome se asustara, todos decían que aquellas emociones no debían ser, pero él estaba seguro de que aquello solo le traería sentimientos de felicidad a Aome, él podía sentirlo.

- Aome… -le dijo separándose un poco – quieres que siga?...

- Si…

- Te quiero…

-_ que quiere decir ese te quiero…?- _se preguntó la chica

A decir verdad ella no ignoraba que su relación con Inuyasha no era exactamente la de dos amigos comunes, sabía que aquellas experiencias los llevaban a un plano distinto, algo que ella no conocía muy bien pero se sentía segura de querer explorar.

Inuyasha empezó a darle besos en su cuello y hombros, la chica empezó a sentir como él removía las ropas de sus hombros para besarlos y poco a poco noto como iba quedando su pecho descubierto. al ver la piel desnuda de Aome los instintos de Inuyasha se hicieron más agudos y quiso continuar, sin embargo..

-espera…- dijo la chica

-dime…-dijo Inuyasha haciendo un esfuerzo por detenerse

-estas desnudándome…-dijo aome

-quiero acariciar tu piel…-dijo el niño observándola-

-hazlo tú también…quítate tu ropa- dijo Aome quien se sintió en desventaja

-lo hare…-dijo el chico sorprendido y muy excitado a la vez, Aome había conseguido crear en él un remolino de emociones y él sabía exactamente la razón….

Inuyasha sabía que Aome le disgustaba sentirse en desventaja desde aquella vez en la que se sintió muy apenada por estar completamente desnuda frente a él, sin embargo aquel día se conserva de manera muy especial en la mente de Inuyasha, después de aquello sus pensamientos vacilaron muchas veces en el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, pero lo que logro desatar para siempre cierto sentimiento lascivo en Inuyasha, fue lo que se desencadeno de aquella situación…

Flash back…

6 meses antes

Inuyasha entro sigilosamente al cuarto de Aome, aún era temprano y deseaba darle a la niña un regalo sorpresa por su cumpleaños número once. Decidió que dejaría su regalo frente al closet con el fin de que lo viera a primera hora de la mañana, observo el sitio perfecto donde lo dejaría pero antes de ponerlo en su lugar sintió que alguien se acercaba, los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada y decidió rápidamente ocultarse en el closet.

Inuyasha recapacito demasiado tarde sobre el lugar en el que había decidido esconderse, pues ahora podía observar por entre las puertas del closet, que la pequeña Aome entraba arropada con su toalla, después de haber tomado su baño matutino. Inuyasha pensó que sería descubierto al instante, ya que predijo que la niña iría al closet por su ropa, sin embargo…

_-hoy cumplo 11 años – _pensaba en aquel momento la pequeña, su madre siempre le dedicaba especiales palabras cada cumpleaños, aunque el sermón de este año poco había podido comprenderlo…

" _Aome mi pequeña, creces tan rápido, en este día tengo un mensaje especial para ti, a partir de este momento muchas cosas empezaran a cambiar, recuerda que nosotros los seres humanos tenemos 2 fuerzas que nos dominan, una parte espiritual y otra material, ellas dos guardan una relación muy especial, que debe mantenerse armónica, sé que hemos hablado bastante sobre nuestra espiritualidad, pero ahora ha llegado el momento que empieces a descubrir el mundo y con esto me refiero, a que aprendas sobre aquella fuerza material, recuerda siempre escuchar tu corazón …" _

Esas fueron las palabras que le había dicho su madre, al pensar, a que podía referirse con el mundo material, la niña lo relaciono casi inmediatamente con su propio cuerpo, pues a través de él podía interactuar con el resto del mundo-no-espiritual.

Aome siempre tuvo el presentimiento que en el mundo en el que vivía le era negada mucha información valiosa, y a pesar de que trataba de resolver sus propias inquietudes, en la escuela había aprendido que al ser solo una niña, ningún asunto podía serle confiado, ninguna respuesta era merecida para sus preguntas y nada más que las reglas de los adultos debían reinar para ella.

A pesar que su madre siempre se mostró abierta, Aome podía percibir en ella tristezas profundas y desentrañables que siempre tuvo miedo de perturbar, jamás deseaba volver a ver a su madre llorar, por eso no quería repetir aquel momento en el que decidió preguntar por su padre.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, se dirigió al espejo que se encontraba al lado del closet, retiro las toallas de su cuerpo y se quedó de frente al espejo observando su cuerpo y su piel, Aome quedo sorprendida al observar por primera vez las diferencias que conllevaba su edad, no había notado la cantidad de cambios en su cuerpo, pues este empezaba a tomar curvaturas donde antes solo se observaban figuras planas, pronto llevo sus manos a su pecho y al sentir la sensibilidad de aquellos dos relieves en su figura, pronto hubo un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Mientras tanto el chico aun oculto en el closet pudo observar en primera fila lo que estaba sucediendo con la niña, Inuyasha se había quedado hipnotizado observándola, recorrió con su mirada cada punto de aquella piel porcelana, empezó a sentir ciertas cosquillas en su estómago y sus piernas empezaban a temblar, sin embargo cuando la chica empezó a tocar su pecho y sus mejillas tomaron color, una sensación le recorrió hasta erizarle todo el cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayó sobre la base del closet, mientras su corazón quería salirse de lugar.

El sonido retumbo por la habitación y la chica se sobresaltó de inmediato, al dirigir su mirada hacia el closet, observo que aquella ruptura ocultaba una sombra en su interior. Sin sospechar lo que encontraría abrió súbitamente las puertas de closet y ahí observó a un Inuyasha sonrojado y desvanecido sobre el suelo del angosto closet. Notando su desnudes justo enfrente de él, la chica se dispuso a soltar un fuerte alarido, sin embargo el niño en un acto rápido salto hasta ella y cubrió su boca con sus manos, sin saber el por qué había hecho todo esto, sintió que aquello causaría un gran alboroto que trataría de evitar a toda costa.

-escúchame Aome! Por favor! Solo vine porque quería darte una sorpresa de cumpleaños, perdóname, no grites! Hazlo por nuestra amistad! –dijo Inuyasha rápidamente con los ojos cerrados.

Inuyasha consiguió su objetivo de calmar a la niña, quien ahora solo sentía una gran vergüenza y un fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago causado por la naturaleza intima de la situación, Inuyasha le sujetaba de los hombros poniendo una mano en su boca, y hablándole dócilmente en su oído.

-discúlpame Aome no debí entrar así! Por favor mira adentro del closet ahí está tu regalo – dijo soltando suavemente a la chica, no sin antes notar la suavidad de la piel con la que había hecho contacto.

-inu…Inuyasha! Que haces! …- dijo la chica sin saber cómo reaccionar, solo pensaba en cubrirse con algo y en las manos que ahora la sujetaban. Para ella, el que la hayan visto desnuda tenía un significado casi humillante. – cierra los ojos! – ordeno fuertemente. – y no te muevas!-

Inuyasha solo atino a cumplir sus dictados, mientras ella, tomaba rápidamente una de las prendas del closet y se la ponía. Fue ahí cuando noto una caja roja de moños dorados…

- _acaso era ello el regalo antes mencionado_- pensó la niña. Con curiosidad abrió la caja y encontró miles de sus chocolates preferidos, que pocas veces podía probar en la escuela, ya que a los niños no les era permitido realizar compras en la tienda escolar, solo cuando iba su madre podía darse ese lujo, y ahora miles de ellos se encontraban en esa gran caja; sintió tanta emoción que olvido por completo lo ocurrido.

-waaaaaaooooo!- admiro la niña- inuyashaa! Ohh muchas gracias! –

Inuyasha suspiro aliviado, y pronto se contagió de la incipiente alegría de la niña mostrándole una gran sonrisa. La chica corrió hacia donde se encontraba su madre, preparándoles los desayunos y le mostro con emoción el regalo de Inuyasha, la madre de Aome se sorprendió casi de la misma manera que la niña, pues no había contado con ella para la compra del regalo por lo cual se preguntó cómo habría hecho para conseguirlos.

La alegría de Aome contagio todo el lugar, y la señora Higurashi le felicito secretamente por su Azaña.

Al final todo había resultado perfecto, pensaba Inuyasha recostado en su cuarto mientras esperaba que la madre de Aome hiciera los preparativos para la celebración del cumpleaños, Inuyasha suspiraba sin poder olvidar aquel paisaje que observo en el cuarto de Aome _– que bueno que todo ha quedado olvidado!_ – pensó aquel chico sintiéndose aliviado de que aquel incidente no causara mayores relevancias. Fue entonces cuando vio a la chica parada en su puerta con una mirada insistente.

-Inuyasha- le llamo la niña

-hee? Aome? Dime que sucede…- respondió acudiendo a su encuentro.

-sígueme…- dijo Aome, para después caminar hacia adentro del pasillo.

Inuyasha la siguió hasta salir por la puerta trasera de la casa al final del pasillo, se encontraban en el patio trasero, bastante lejos de las zonas comunes

-vamos Inuyasha…- dijo la niña continuando su camino.

-si…-dijo Inuyasha notando que se dirigía al olvidado sótano del lugar, donde se encontraban varios muebles viejos y variadas reliquias antiguas de su familia.

Aome entro por la puerta corrediza al lugar hecho de madera y una vez Inuyasha estuvo dentro, la chica cerró la puerta nuevamente, dejándolos en aquel desolado lugar, algunos rayos de sol iluminaban el sitio desde las ranuras bien trabajadas de la puerta.

-Inuyasha…te he traído aquí…ya que…debemos arreglar lo sucedido esta mañana! – dijo la niña con un tono de vos desafiante.

-haa…hee..haa- titubeaba el chico, mirándola con sumo temor –…_y ahora qué hago!-_ pensaba desesperado el pequeño – _pensé que lo había olvidado y ahora? Acaso me golpeara? Que hará? Diablos! Como es que me metí en este gran lio…aunque…valió la pena…pero ahh! …que hará Aome con migo ahora? Dios por favor ayúdame!_ –temblaba el muchacho…

-Inuyasha! – grito la niña

-di..di..dime – balbuceo – _por favor! Que sea rápido! Que no duela!..._

_-_Inuyasha! quítate la ropa!-

- q….qu..QUEEEEE!?


	5. Chapter 5

Flash back

…

-haa…hee..haa- titubeaba el chico, mirándola con sumo temor –…_y ahora qué hago!-_ pensaba desesperado el pequeño – _pensé que lo había olvidado y ahora? Acaso me golpeara? Que hará? Diablos! Como es que me metí en este gran lio…aunque…valió la pena…pero ahh! …que hará Aome con migo ahora? Dios por favor ayúdame!_ –temblaba el muchacho…

-Inuyasha! – grito la niña

-di..di..dime – balbuceo – _por favor! Que sea rápido! Que no duela!..._

_-_Inuyasha! quítate la ropa!-

- q….qu..QUEEEEE!?

Inuyasha se quedó pasmado en el sitio, jamás pensó que la chica diría algo así, trato de hacerse a la idea de cumplir la difícil apuesta, pero al momento de imaginarlo sintió tanta vergüenza, aun no podía tranquilizarse del todo por lo sucedido en la mañana y ahora debía mostrarse desnudo ante ella, sintió que no podría cumplir aquella petición.

-por qué..Porque quieres que haga algo como eso? – su mirada vacilaba por el lugar, apenas si podía verla a la cara.

-inuyasha! tu me viste! Ojo por ojo, diente por diente! Es la ley! Anda hazlo debes compensar esa acción– dijo la niña poniendo un rostro decidido.

-pero aome! Es que creo que hay un problema con tu petición!- dijo Inuyasha tratando de convencerla.

-a si? Cual es? – pregunta la chica

-pues Aome! Mi cuerpo es distinto al tuyo! No te gustara lo que veras! –

-hee? A que te refieres?-

-pues asi como te digo, ahora que te he visto, pues… pude notar que somos muy distintos, tu y yo. –

-ummmm… bueno pues eso era de imaginarse!...- _o al menos eso creo…- _

-pues solo te quiero advertir que tal vez verme no te agrade! –

-espera! Que quieres decir con que no me agrade…acaso para ti fue…algo …terrible…-dijo la niña empezando a sentirse insegura por pensar que para Inuyasha verla desnuda fue un hecho desagradable.

-NO! No me refiero a eso!

Sin embargo Inuyasha noto que los ojos de la niña se ponían acuosos.

-a lo que me refiero es que...tu piel se ve muy suave y tersa…en tu cuerpo se aprecian esas figuras como ondas que salen de tu pecho…y en toda tu figura se observan esas pequeñas curvaturas... Tu eres muy bonita! Yo soy muy distinto! –

Inuyasha solo atino en observar a una niña con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, al parecer aquella descripción dada le había apenado aún más, sin embargo, al recordar aquella figura en su mente se le aclaro un sentimiento que llevaba latente y que no había podido descubrir. Al parecer lo que él deseaba era sentir con sus manos esa piel tan asombrosamente atrayente.

- pues yo...escucha Inuyasha!...digas lo que digas no pienso aceptar ninguna objeción! – menciono fuertemente Aome, sin embargo su corazón se hallaba en un remolino de emociones al haber escuchado a Inuyasha decirle bonita, aun así estaba decidida a cumplir su objetivo.

-está bien! Lo hare! pero promete que no te asustaras, ni gritaras! Si alguien llega a venir tengo el presentimiento que no me ira bien, de acuerdo? – menciono un resignado Inuyasha, sabiendo que la niña no le dejaría tranquilo hasta que cumpliera su tregua.

-de acuerdo! – menciono Aome sin titubear y tratando de contener su vibrante corazón.

Inuyasha empezó a deshacerse de sus ropajes, dejando primero descubierto su pecho, Aome recordó que pocas veces veía el pecho desnudo de Inuyasha, sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones cuando este salía del cuarto de baño solo con su toalla amarrada en la cintura, a ella le recorría cierta ansiedad y curiosidad, tanto así que se quedaba observando mientras pasaba sin perderse un solo detalle del evento.

Alguna vez recordó preguntar a su madre porque Inuyasha podía dejar descubierto su pecho con libertad; desde que Inuyasha había llegado a la casa, Aome había empezado a descubrir un mundo nuevo, hasta esa época solo interactuaba con mujeres y niñas, poco sabia de los varones, sin embargo la llegada de Inuyasha le trajo a Aome muchas revelaciones e inquietudes.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha desabrochaba lentamente la parte de debajo de su ropa, se trataba de una lentitud que empezaba a impacientar a la chica, que sin saber por qué se encontraba muy emocionada por la situación. Cuando hubo soltado el nudo de su hakama este volvió a preguntar.

-Aome estas segura de esto?...- dijo el chico, sin embargo, el chico noto la intensa mirada de Aome y se preguntó que estaría sucediendo con ella ¿acaso se sentiría igual que él cuándo la vio desnuda?

Decidió proseguir ante la mirada insistente, soltó sus manos, y con esta acción su hakama callo al suelo dejándole completamente desnudo.

La pequeña niña abrió los ojos como platos, sus mejillas algo rosadas y en su mente un extraño sentimiento…

-que…que es eso? – atino a preguntarle la niña observando la entrepierna del chico.

El niño se sonrojo a mas no poder…

-rayos! Aome acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije…a eso me refería cuando te dije que somos muy distintos! Tu eres una niña y yo soy un niño, eso nos hace muy diferentes - dijo Inuyasha mientras la niña le observaba con detenimiento.

Unos segundo después Inuyasha observo que ella se acercaba peligrosamente.

-que… que estás haciendo..?- dijo el niño observando como la chica ahora parecía querer tocarlo.

La curiosidad de Aome le llevo a olvidarse de la vergüenza que sentía, de algún modo deseaba saber más sobre aquel tema masculino. Pronto la chica puso su mano en la rodilla del niño con el fin de apoyarse sin embargo, la reacción de Inuyasha fue totalmente inesperada…

Inuyasha pudo notar que ella sentía sus mismas inquietudes, sintió el contacto de su mano con su pierna y esto le hizo erizar todo su cuerpo, cierto acaloramiento empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, y de un momento a otro las imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de la chica empezaron a aparecer en su mente.

Inuyasha tomo la mano que se encontraba en su rodilla haciendo perder el sostén de la chica y atrayéndola a su pecho en un abrazo muy pasional, Inuyasha paso su nariz por el cabello y cuello de la niña, sintio en su corazón cierta satisfacción.

Aome quien sintió de manera sorpresiva aquellos agradables movimientos empezo a notar cierta reacción del chico en su entre pierna.

-se está moviendo? – dijo la niña inocentemente

Para Inuyasha no era nueva aquella reacción, pues en ellas mañana y en algunas ocasiones especiales solía ocurrirle aquello, sin embargo pensó que para la chica podía ser un tanto extraño.

-aome! Eso es normal…-dijo el niño tratando de justificar esa sensación de calor que le recorria.

- Inuyasha…me gusta tenerte cerca…-dijo la niña acomodándose en el pecho desnudo del chico y rosando sin querer aquella erección.

-oup! – dijo el chico sintiendo que aquel roce le provocaba un sentimiento muy placentero.

- que tienes? – pregunta la niña

-nada…es solo que para mí se siente igual de bien…Aome puedo confesarte algo…-dijo el niño queriendo liberar aquella inquietud que sentía por ella.

-dime…-

-cuando te vi, tuve la intensión de tocar tu suave piel Aome…- dijo el niño poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica y recorriendo con ella los brazos de la niña.

Aome sintió q aquel contacto le hacía sentir muy bien, sus caricias continuaron, hasta que ella sintió que las manos de él corrían por su cuello, seguidamente acariciando su pecho y los dos óvalos que sobresalían. Aome sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en su vientre y mientras la punta de sus pechos se hacía notoria por sobre la ropa.

El niño observo el rostro de ella lleno de satisfacción, hoy había entendido que de alguna manera los dos podían sentir las mismas sensaciones agradables, que les agobiaban y fascinaban por igual, ver su expresión le prendió aún más.

De repente un inaudible gritillo fue percibido por Inuyasha desde la cocina de la casa, la madre de aome los estaba buscando.

-Aome! Escucha, es tu madre! – dijo el niño nerviosamente –debes salir y espérame adentro de tu casa mientras me visto – dijo con más calma.

-…si! – dijo la niña volviendo a recuperar la atención.

Salió rápidamente y corrió por su madre, hasta llegar a la sala y encontrarla con un gran pastel de cumpleaños; en otro momento de su vida aquello le emocionaría como nada en el mundo, pero lastimosamente su mente se encontraba demasiado impregnada de aquellos sentimientos al estar cerca de Inuyasha. sin embargo se dio cuenta que se vería muy sospechoso si ella no reaccionaba así que por instinto dio un pequeño salto y abrazo a su madre dándole las gracias por su regalo.

-hija en donde estabas? – dijo con una sonrisa

-hee…jugando! – dijo la niña poniéndole toda la atención a la torta _–aquellas caricias se sentían mejor que saborear esta deliciosa torta…_

Fin flash back…

Inuyasha Quito sus ropas lentamente, recordando aquel primer encuentro, de pronto su mirada subió a los ojos de la niña pudo notar aquella mirada recorriéndole todo su cuerpo pero se detuvo a examinar su entrepierna. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de aquel síntoma en su cuerpo, no es la primera vez que Aome le observaba en esa situación, ella comprende lo que sucede, por eso le mira con aquella mirada llena de …deseo?

- _Que me ocurre?...hoo por dios!...- _el vientre de la chica empezó a palpitar y sus intimidades se volvieron calidas y húmedas, Aome se preguntaba qué pensaría Inuyasha si supiera como se encontraba su cuerpo, pero entonces recordó que él ya la había tocado en ese estado antes. El recordarlo hizo que Aome cerrara los ojos y formara un gran suspiro.

Por arte de magia Inuyasha empezó a tocarle sus piernas, con el fin de alcanzar aquel lugar de su cuerpo que parecía ser el centro de sus emociones.

- _Como me gustaría sentirte tan húmeda como aquella vez, con ese rostro reflejando lo bien que te sientes…_

Aome se dejó caer ante aquellas caricias e inuyasha continuo llegando con sus manos a aquella zona, lo primero que noto fue aquella humedad presente en el lugar y su cuerpo le hirvió hasta el punto del dolor, sabia q aquella reacción sucedía por una sola razón… las manos de él se hundieron por debajo de su pijama, haciendo aquel contacto piel con piel, noto que al tocar al interior de aquellos pliegues las reacciones de aome aumentaban paulatinamente. En un movimiento decidió quitar las ropas restantes del cuerpo de la niña, dejándola completamente desnuda.

Inuyasha se recostó a su lado aun con sus manos acariciándola, fue entonces cuando ella, al borde de la desesperación y la excitación, decidió imitarlo y recorrió con sus suaves manos la erección del niño, inuyasha abrió sus ojos como perlas brillantes ante la sensación que aquello le proporcionaba, su cadera empezó a moverse involuntariamente sobre las manos de la chica, estimulando su intimidad, sentía algo aproximarse, fue entonces cuando en un movimiento desprevenido uno de sus dedos se adentró más de lo normal en la intimidad de Aome causando en ella una exclamación que lo despertó de su placido estado.

-aome! Que te ocurre?- pregunto inuyasha preocupado

- eso! No lo se…fue doloroso..- dijo la chica

Inuyasha supo entonces que debían detenerse, algo dentro de él le decía que habían llegado demasiado lejos, no quería hacerle daño a Aome y de alguna manera sabía que no podían llegar al nivel en el que los adultos interactuaban con sus cuerpos, Miroku le conto sobre ello, jamas imagino que llegaría a comprender en ese momento a lo que se refería Miroku, el cuerpo de ella tal como él lo menciono tenia cavidades en las que encajaba a la perfección con el cuerpo de él. Sabía que un intenso placer le recorrería si lograba incrustarse dentro de aquel orificio pero según lo que le habían dicho, para ella no sería igual, solo habría dolor y daño. Inuyasha se sintio feliz de poder parar a tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando decidió suavemente expulsar su dedo del interior de la chica, moviéndolo y deslizándolo suavemente por las cavidades, sin embargo aquella sensación volvió a despertar la excitación de la chica..y entonces menciono..

-mmm…haz eso de nuevo...-pidio ella

-que!...que dijiste? – dijo sorprendido

-hazlo una vez más- dijo ella perdida en la sensación.

Inuyasha siguió sus órdenes, volvió a introducir suavemente tratando de poner su atención si algún gesto de dolor aparecía, se retractaba e introducía de nuevo y al observar el rostro de ella, la noto llena de excitación. Los líquidos se derramaban sin cesar desde su interior…Inuyasha noto como su pequeña cavidad se expandía casi imperceptiblemente.

-aome…te gusta?-

-si…ummm-

Nuevamente sus expresiones lo llenaban de ansiedad, el deseo empezó a cambiar de dirección, si aquello no la llenaba de dolor si no que sucedía todo lo contrario, eso significaría que…

Aome noto como Inuyasha se posó en la mitad de sus piernas y le abrazo fuertemente. Entonces le dijo

- Aome debemos detenernos…-le dijo con gran dificultad

- Solo un poco más…- dijo una chica jadeante y que se encontraba en la mitad de algo sumamente delicioso-

Inuyasha sin poder resistir un segundo mas solo atino a dejarse caer encima de la chica colocando sus intimidades muy cercanas. Aome sintio la presión de las caderas de inuyasha que se deslizaban por las zonas húmedas, aquella presión hacia que su vientre papitara y acumulara los sentimientos de placer, aome empezaba a sentir algo nuevo.

-inuyasha no te detengas….-suplicaba la chica, quien desesperadamente buscaba continuar aquel frenesí de sensaciones-

Al escucharla Inuyasha perdió todo sentido y decidió pujar hacia delante haciendo que su miembro y sus caderas rozaran con ritmo la intimidad de Aome, poco a poco fue penetrando a la chica, Aome solo sentía como aquel constante estimulo iba liberando en ella toda su tensión, al momento que Inuyasha estuvo completamente adentro, aome estallo en una infinidad de sensaciones que hizo vibrar todo su cuerpo.

Al estar en el interior Inuyasha fue bombardeado por todos los espasmos de la chica haciendo que el placer se acumulase y llegase a una cumbre de placer que no imagino jamás sentir.

-_woohh que fue eso?_ – pensó Inuyasha sintiendo su cuerpo temblar por las sensaciones recibidas.

-inuyasha… nunca he sentido algo tan maravilloso – dijo la chica en el oído de él con una voz adormilada.

-ni yo…-dijo él anestesiado chico-

-que fue lo que hicimos..?- pregunto ella en estado de confusión.

De pronto inuyasha se quedo en silencio, se levanto un poco para verle a la cara y observo el rostro de ella, lleno de inquietudes.

-…eres muy linda- dijo el niño tiernamente

Aome sonrió y cerro sus ojos. ..Inuyasha observo la hora en el reloj de la pared, eran las 3 de la mañana pronto amanecería debían vestirse, o la madre de Aome no le gustaría lo que vería…

- Aome…aome…?- dijo Inuyasha notando que la niña se había quedado profunda en cuestión de instantes…

-hoo dios! Te quedaste dormida!…tranquila….yo arreglare esto…dijo empezando a vestirse….

Inuyasha se puso su ropa y ubico la ropa de Aome, después empezó a vestirla. Sin embargo mientras la vestía y observaba su cuerpo desnudo surgió otra vez ese sentimiento…

-_ummmm me gustaría volver a hacerlo_…_NO!...no pienses en eso, dentro de poco amanecerá!- _dijo sacando fuerzas y volviendo su tarea de vestirla…

_Aome siento no haberte contando tantas cosas, tengo tantas respuestas sobre lo que tu y yo hemos vivido…_


	6. Chapter 6

3 años después…

A la sombra de uno de los edificios traseros de la imponente institución educativa, se llevaba a cabo un cruel suceso….

-no mereces seguir estudiando en esta institución! Eres una vergüenza! – gritaba una joven alta de cabello recogido y un suave tono lila en sus ojos, llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio al igual que sus 2 acompañantes, una joven más pequeña de rostro inexpresivo y otra chica de cabellos cortos finos y negros, que adornaba su cabeza con una cinta roja como balaca .

3 jóvenes habían acorralado a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, con una coleta en la parte superior de su cabello, la temerosa joven solo pudo gritarles que la dejaran tranquila mientras intentaba huir de aquel tormento.

-acaso intentas huir! Despreciable y sucia lin! – dijo la joven de destellos lilas en sus ojos.

-hermana kagura! Por favor! No me hagas daño! – suplicaba lin, aun en el suelo.

-cállate!... Yura! Empieza tú! Dale su merecido a esta desagradable mujer!- dijo kagura ordenándole a la joven de la cinta roja que le diera iniciación al castigo de lin.

-lin, pequeña…-menciona yura con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, mientras se acerca a su víctima- deberías entender que después de realizar actos tan sucios y bochornosos, no serás nadie en esta sociedad! Además afectaras nuestro buen nombre, que dirán cuando todos se enteren que eres una mujerzuela graduada en nuestra honorable institución, Debes pagar! –

En ese momento un fuerte puño se dirigía al rostro de la chica en el suelo cuando de pronto…

- yura sakasagami! …-

Se escuchó fuertemente aquel grito en tono de sermón que se había lanzado desde no muy lejos del lugar. Las cuatro chicas voltearon a ver de quien se trataba aquel grito con tal tono de reprobación.

Una hermosa joven, de actitud rebelde se asomaba entre las sobras de los árboles. La chica de poderosa actitud se acercaba amenazadoramente a la situación. Todas observaron como la impactante figura se hacía presente en el lugar, se trataba de una joven de cabellos azabaches, piel pálida y un hermoso cuerpo lleno de curvas asombrosamente armónicas.

- Eres…! Tú… eres aome Higurashi! –dijo yura con cierto temor en su vos.

- Que pasa aome? Acaso también eres una mujerzuela como lin! – dijo kagura alzando su vos.

- Kagura! eres una insolente! lo que suceda con la vida de lin no es de tu incumbencia! Apártate o me encargare de Uds. tres! – dijo amenazadoramente Aome.

- No pienso meterme en problemas con esta mujer! – dijo yura deteniéndose y marchándose del lugar –

- A dónde vas? Cobarde! – le grito kagura-

- Sabes muy bien, kagura! Que la chica puede causarnos problemas! Es mejor retirarnos…- dijo yura marchándose

- Yura tiene razón… - esta vez las palabras salieron de la boca de la pequeña que parecía un alma impasible.

- Kana! Tú también! - menciono kagura furiosa.

- Te crees con poder para detenerme! Recuerda que tu madre fue echada de este lugar como directiva, solo las ordenes de mi padre naraku serán la ley en este lugar! – dijo kagura resentida.

- Tu padre no puede quebrantar las leyes que rigen esta institución desde tiempos ancestrales, si le hago saber a la junta directiva que la hija del director a tenido una pelea callejera…no quiero saber qué imagen dará ante el consejo! Tal vez hasta decidan revocarlo del puesto! – dijo la chica perteneciente a la familia Higurashi.

- Demonios! Aome Higurashi! Cuídate por que te hare caer de tu pedestal! Estoy segura que las chicas perfectas como tú, tienen algo grande que ocultar…ya veraz que lo descubriré! – dijo kagura abandonando el lugar…

- No pierdas el tiempo! – respuesta que alcanzo a escuchar kagura desde lo lejos

…

Aome se acercó a la muchacha aun tirada en el piso, su rostro reflejaba una gran tristeza, sin embargo se trataba de una joven niña muy bonita.

-tranquila, no temas más lin – le dijo aome a su compañera con quien nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de hablar, ni siquiera de recordar.

-gracias, aome, muchas gracias por lo que has hecho – dijo con la niña con una débil y resguardada vos.

En ese momento Aome recordó quien era aquella compañera, pues le parecía muy extraño que habiendo tan pocas alumnas en el colegio, no pudiera reconocerla del todo; de pronto una imagen vino a su mente, se trataba de una estudiante que al entrar nunca simpatizo con nadie, ni anduvo durante mucho tiempo con alguna amiga, se trataba de aquella sombra solitaria y callada con la que jamás nadie interactuo.

- Lin, quieres venir con migo a sentarte? aún estamos en el descansó – le dijo Aome con una sonrisa.

Aome también era una chica solitaria pero muy distinta a lin, ella tenía una imagen muy especial ante todos en la escuela, era la mejor estudiante y todas sus compañeras le guardaban cariño y respeto. Se trataba de una chica q no solo era la mejor, sino q era una alumna participe y una integrante activa de la comunidad estudiantil. No era muy cercana a nadie pero aquello le hacía ser aún más reconocida ya que, inmerso en la convivencia escolar, se consideraba un honor poder acercársele y pasar un rato con ella.

- Se lo agradezco tanto señorita Aome, pero márchese, no soy una buena compañía para usted- dijo la pequeña niña bajando su cabeza.

- Que estás diciendo lin? estas equivocada, tu eres tan solitaria como yo, tal vez podamos acompañarnos – replico aome dedicándole una sonrisa llena de confianza.

- Señorita aome! – le miro lin asombrada- de acuerdo, lo hare con gusto.

Dijo la niña levantándose y caminando junto a Aome, las dos sentaron en un asiento sobre la sombra de un gran árbol.

- Lin, dime que fue lo que ocurrió entre uds, me refiero a kagura – pregunto aome-sé que kagura es muy estricta y algo malgeniada, pero nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera…

- Ella…tenía toda la razón en sentir rabia…- dijo lin cabizbaja

- …por qué dices eso? – le respondió con una mirada de bondad.

Lin no sabía cómo responder aquella pregunta, pensó mentirle ya que no quería alejar, una vez más, a personas tan buenas como ella de su lado, sin embargo un pensamiento inundo su mente, era mejor que aquella buena persona supiese la verdad y se alejara de alguien como ella, pues solo le traería desgracias y tarde o temprano como dijo kagura, todo resultaría en un escándalo que afectaría a sus compañeras, lo mejor era irse de esa institución y alejar su sucio ser de todas a quienes pudiera manchar con su negro corazón, un corazón que jamás le correspondería a nadie, que solo debía ser tratado como basura.

- Aome…te contare, la semana pasada cumplí 14 años, como ya sabes a las chicas que cumplen nuestra edad se les hace aquella prueba médica…

En ese momento Aome recordó a lo que se refería lin y sintió un revolcón en el estómago mientras lin proseguía su historia…

- …kagura escucho a la doctora kaede mencionar que pasaría por alto el resultado de mi examen médico ginecológico, que exponía que mi cuerpo no es virgen…la doctora kaede fue muy buena al cambiar los resultados de mi examen, ya que si se diera a conocer mi condición seria expulsada de la escuela inmediatamente …kagura solo teme por su reputación ya que asegura, que tarde o temprano, aquello será un escándalo y ella misma se vera afectada…

- Es una…es una...! – atino a balbucear Aome ante la rabia que le provoca ver una situación tan injusta – es ella la que no tiene ningún escrúpulo, es solo una ignorante! Nunca hagas caso de sus acusaciones– menciono con la voz de un indómito.

- A..ao…aome – dijo sorprendida lin – gracias! – dijo ella mientras las lágrimas salían de su rostro…

Al ver las lagrimas de la chica, sintio que su corazón palpitaba para recordarle el rostro de alguien en especial…

- _Inuyasha – _pensó aome

Su mente divago unos instantes en aquel hermoso recuerdo que a pesar de ser prohibido y juzgado cruelmente ante el mundo, ella no podía odiarlo, es más, jamás cambiaria un solo detalle de lo sucedido, Aome había llegado a la conclusión de que el pequeño niño, que alguna vez le dijo que aquel sentimiento se trataba de algo positivo, tenía toda la razón, una vez volvieran a verse podrían decirse cuanto se aman y pasar el resto de sus días juntos.

- Lin! por favor no debes avergonzarte! No debes arrepentirte! – dijo aome recordando también las palabras de su madre, una luchadora incansable.

- Aome…no sé si algún día pueda dejar de lado toda esta gran vergüenza, tan solo soy una cobarde, ni siquiera he podido elegir un destino diferente…

- _Espera…a que se refiere con que no ha podido elegir… -_penso aome – lin!

Aome observo a la niña estallar en llantos, llantos que no parecían tener fin, Aome pudo notar que para ella no se trataba de un recuerdo feliz, no sabía cómo calmar su tristeza y sabía que no podría entender la magnitud de cómo debía sentirse, se trataba de un sufrimiento y dolor que no había visto jamás en nadie.

-lin…te prometo que a partir de hoy…no estarás mas sola! Estaré a tu lado, puedes confiar en mí, hoy te hago esa promesa, ni tu ni yo estaremos más tiempo solas! – dijo aome

-_que podrá haberle sucedido a lin? como puede haber un recuerdo tan triste sobre algo tan especial…-_

Mientras tanto…

Un chico de cabello trenzado esperaba impaciente bajo la sombra de un árbol…

-_demonios!...me pregunto si tendrá pensado venir a mi encuentro –_ pensaba el joven de cabelleras negras, quien llevaba consigo un ramo de flores.

A lo lejos apareció la figura de una agraciaba mujer, de largos cabellos negros y ajos azulados que resplandecían de manera peligrosa; la joven que llego al lugar, observo con una sonrisa la escena que le mostraban sus ojos: aquel muchacho sonrojado, ocultando tal vez un ramo de flores en su espalda.

-tsubaki…! – suspiro el joven al ver acercarse a la muchacha.

La joven de mirada azulada se posó frente a él, a la espera de aquella petición que esperaba escuchar.

-dime…bankotsu para que me has citado – pregunto la chica

-bueno…pues yo – balbuceo bankotsu

La chica observo como el joven se ponía de rodillas, mostrando ante ella el ramo de flores que llevaba oculto en su espalda….

-tsubaki...quiero tomes esto como una ofrenda de mi amor, quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos por ti son impecables y deseo pedir tu mano ante tu familia?! – los ojos del joven dejaban entrever una gran devoción ante su propuesta, a pesar de ser aún muy joven, ofrecía respetuosamente su amor.

-joven bankotsu! Me siento honrada! Pero deberé negar su petición…-_dijo la joven - _al único, al que ahora, podre pertenecerle es al joven Inuyasha, pues me he entregado a él y a usted no podría honrarlo como su esposa.

- q… que…que acabas de decir? – dijo turbado bankotsu – _Inuyasha…mi gran amigo Inuyasha…pero si él conocía mis sentimientos por ella…además su deber se encuentra al lado de otra mujer...eso fue lo que él dijo…ya entiendo! Ese maldito ha decidido ser un mujeriego y además ha utilizado sus sucios trucos para engañar a mi tsubaki…sabía que no debía confiar en el…_

Flash back…

2 años atrás

-señor director, piensa aceptar en nuestra institución aquel alumno traído por el señor Taisho?, recuerde que como escuela varonil estamos empezando a tomar prestigio, no podemos permitir que estudiantes revoltosos dañen nuestro esfuerzo – dijo la joven secretaria con un todo de preocupación.

- lo se, tienes razón, pero este caso es especial, se trata del hijo de mi gran amigo inu no Taisho, además el caso de Inuyasha lo asumo como un reto, pues hace 1 año mientras estuvo en la institución con mayor renombre del país, fue un estudiante ejemplar, durante casi toda su infancia. Es decir, tal vez se trate de la falta de disciplina y rigurosidad académica en la escuela de la que acaba de ser expulsado, además – repuso el hombre – solo fue expulsado por bajas calificaciones y actitud sospechosamente reservada; llegaron a pensar que la actitud anti-social del chico se trataba de una enfermedad y al tratar de "curarlo" reacciono violentamente… se lo que es ser una persona distinta en esta sociedad castrante, además debe parecerse mucho a su padre jeje, él siempre fue un alumno diferente.

-ya veo, si usted le tiene fe seguramente se trate de alguien especial – dijo sonriendo la secretaria.

-.-

-alumnos presten atención…- les presento a un nuevo compañero, él es Inuyasha y de hoy en adelante los acompañara en este curso…- dijo el maestro – por favor siéntate en aquel lugar, al lado del joven banryu. – muy bien bankotsu, tu seras el encargado de ayudarle a Inuyasha con lo que se necesite.

Un joven de largas cabelleras plateadas y ojos color miel se sentó en el lugar asignado mientras mantenía una expresión imperturbable, No sin antes dejar pasmados a todos por su extraña apariencia e inexpresividad.

De pronto el chico de al lado..

-hey! Mi nombre es bankotsu, puedes llamarme bank, asi me dicen todos – dijo el joven sonriendo.

-ya veo…-inuyasha solo lo miro por segundos y continuo con su fría expresión mirando hacia el frente.

-con que eres un tipo difícil ha! Te dire algo…-lo siguiente que menciono fue en voz baja – me gustan las peleas, pareces un buen luchador si quieres nos vemos hoy en las canchas a la salida de la escuela, si logras vencernos te daremos un gran premio que nunca olvidaras– dijo guiñando el ojo.

A Inuyasha había empezado a agradarle aquella institución…

una vez finalizadas las clases se dispuso a asistir a su encuentro.

A la salida - . –

-muy bien Inuyasha! vamos a ver de que estas hecho! – dijo bankotsu quitándose el chaleco del uniforme – da el primer golpe!

Una pequeña multitud de 5 chicos les observaban divertidos

-muy bien! Bankotsu! Solo no vallas llorar! –

Y esa fue la primera oración completa que bankotsu logro escuchar salir de la boca de Inuyasha en todo aquel largo día.

-fehh-

Antes de que bankotsu pudiera reaccionar Inuyasha le ataco con su puño, bankotsu logró esquivarlo, no sin antes percatarse de la fuerza que tenía su contrincante.

-nada mal, novato! – grito bankotsu

-de que hablas? Solo te di tiempo para que reacciones, ahora mira esto! – grito Inuyasha

Inuyasha lanzo una patada a bankotsu este se agacho y en ese momento Inuyasha salto y con sus 2 piernas provoco una caída de su cuerpo sobre el de bankotsu, que por poco queda inconsciente.

-vaya! Eres bueno!- dijo el adolorido muchacho aun en el suelo, acto seguido pareció alertarse por un súbito recuerdo de algo – chicos que horas es? – pregunto a los espectadores

-bankotsu, se nos hace tarde! – gritaron los chicos ansiosos

-muy bien Inuyasha, te has ganado tu recompensa! Sígueme – le dijo bankotsu.

Inuyasha sorprendido decidió seguir a la pandilla de chicos que se dirigían emocionados a la reja que conectaba con la escuela femenina, una mano le obligo a sentarse, se trataba de bankotsu tratando de ocultar al atolondrado chico nuevo.

Inuyasha pudo ver lo que todos con impaciencia observaban a través de las rejas, al parecer las chicas de la escuela femenina de enfrente, salían a la cancha contigua a jugar voleibol con sus ropas deportivas, que mostraban gran parte de sus cuerpos.

Todos observaban entretenidos el vaivén de las niñas en sus trajes deportivos, sin embargo, Bankotsu observo a Inuyasha alejarse mostrando poco interés por el panorama.

- _Se habrá golpeado la cabeza? – _se preguntó bankotsu mientras le alcanzaba para verificar que el chico nuevo se encontrara bien de salud.

- Ohee! – le llamo bankotsu

- Que sucede? – le respondio Inuyasha..

- Que acaso eres ciego? No estás viendo ese espectáculo! – dijo el chico con un rostro pervertido.

- No me intereza eso bankotsu! Ya hay alguien a quien debo respetar…- dijo Inuyasha mirando al suelo

- A que te refieres! Acaso te han comprometido tan pronto? – menciono extrañado el otro chico.

- no se trata de eso…pero declarare mis sentimiento cuando vuelva a verla…- dijo Inuyasha con un rostro decidido.

- Haa…ya veo…pero bueno al fin y al cabo no es que le debas tu respeto! Aun no es nada para ti…

- Te equivocas! – dijo interrumpiéndolo – le debo respetar…es mi obligación, de lo contrario ella será fuertemente castigada! No lo permitiré! – dijo el chico con una expresión triste en su rostro.

Mientras Inuyasha se concentraba en sus pensamientos, el rostro de bankotsu cambio a todos los colores posibles, imaginándose a lo que se refería aquel chico…

- Acaso tu…? Haz…? dime Inuyasha que fue lo que le hiciste a esa pobre? – _me da la impresión que este tipo es peligroso! Como ha hecho tal cosa siendo aún un niño!_

- HEE! OYE NO TE METAS! – dijo un avergonzado Inuyasha - me voy, nos veremos mañana.

- ESPERA! NO TE VAYAS!

Sin embargo el grito de bankotsu no detuvo al veloz que ya se había marchado del lugar.

Desde aquel día inuyasha sintió que podía confiar en aquel muchacho y fue el comienzo de una grata amistad...

Fin del fash back -.-

-_le matare_ -


End file.
